


Coffee Dump

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Cussing, Jake is pissed, M/M, Overuse of italics and bold, They are both like seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: "Danny turned his phone off and threw it to the other side of the bed, before getting off to approach his coffee covered lover-boy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Bases off of real life events. Dumb fucks make me spill my coffee and don't apologize.
> 
> Hope you have a good time reading this!

"Imma beat the literal _shit_ outta the **fucker** that just made me spill my coffee!" Jake yelled as he ran up the stairs to Danny's room, and then proceeded to slam the door behind him. Danny looked up from his phone from where he was on his bed. He cringed when he saw the state his boyfriend was in.

 

Coffee covered his white hoodie, from the collar to the sleeves. He looked more upset than Danny had ever seen him, eyes nearly blazing, smoke leaking out from in between his clenched teeth.

 

Danny turned his phone off and threw it to the other side of the bed, before getting off to approach his coffee covered lover-boy.

 

"You got _that_ covered in coffee just from bumping into someone on the street?"

 

"No, this **asshole** was walking _against_ the effin’ flow of people, and decided that when he was in front of me that he needed to scratch his dumb ass nose, so he practically picked up my coffee with the back of his hand and _dumped_ it on me!" Jake yelled, showing him the movements in the order of the events he described. He put his hands on his hips after dramatically throwing his backpack on the ground, Danny hoped that he did not bring his laptop that day.

 

"And then do you know what this idiot did?" Jake added.

 

"What?"

 

"He **kept** . **Fucking** . **Walking**!"

 

"What a dick!" Danny said, mostly because he knew it was what Jake wanted to hear.

 

"I know right? Like you would think that people would _appreciate_ me preventing the city from being overrun with unicorns every fuckin’ month, but no! No one gives me any cred for savin’ their sad asses!"

 

"I know babe," Dan said, and then looked at Jake's drenched hoodie, "But you really should take that off, it is below freezing today, no need for the best dragon in town to catch a cold over some asshole." he urged, hoping to calm him with soothing words.

 

Jake huffed, "Yeah I guess." He said, before pulling his hoodie over his head. Only to sigh when he saw that the coffee seeped through and got on his baby blue shirt. "Dan, could you let me borrow a shirt?" Danny nodded and went to his dresser to grab one. He turned around to see his shirtless partner, swallowing his own spit when faced with Jake's bare chest and stomach. Having to be in shape was Danny's favorite thing about Jake being the American Dragon.

 

He looked from Jake, to the shirt in his hand, and then back up to Jake before commenting, "Are you sticky from the coffee? Cause if you are you should probs take a shower before changing."

 

Jake knitted his brows and looked down at himself, touching his chest, "No it's good, I'm not sticky at all."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah." Danny smirked and stepped closer to Jake.

 

"Here, lemme check."  He said slyly before sliding his much larger hand from Jake's chest to abs, causing Jake's breath to get caught in his throat.

 

"You-"

 

"You even got coffee on your neck."  Danny said, sliding his thumb across his adams apple.

 

"I did not." Jake argued and crossed his arms, desperately trying to hang on to his bad mood.

 

Danny leaned over to put his nose to Jake's jugular, "No man, I can _definitely_ smell coffee here." And before Jake could retort, Danny flattened his tongue on the base of his neck and licked up to his chin. "Mmm, you really do like your coffee sweet." he chuckled, putting his mouth back on his neck, practically making out with it. Putting both hands on Jake's lower back, Danny walked him backwards toward the bed.

 

"Hmm, oh, ah..." Jake made low small noises, putting his hands lazily on Danny's shoulders, "That feels good Dan.." He whispered.

 

He slowly stepped closer to the bed until he was close enough to safely push Jake down on it.

 

"Maybe I better thank that asshole that made you spill your coffee." Danny chuckled as he positioned his knees on either side of Jake and leant over him.

 

"Yeah right." Jake scoffed, before grabbing the back of Dannys neck and roughly pulling him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you liked!
> 
> My personal tumblr is http://coffee-thyla.tumblr.com/ If your interested <3
> 
> Oh and if you like this ship, I have a side blog dedicated to it --> http://goin-dragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
